SS Episode 3097
Sesame Street: 3097 Plot: Telly Visits Dr. Sing Air Date: March 16, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992-1993) Sponsors: E, Z, 2 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Luis are about to leave for the hospital, when Telly remembers that the Grand High Triangle Lover will be passing Sesame Street on his way to the airport! This is an opportunity that a Triangle Lover such as Telly would NOT want to miss! Telly and Luis catch the bus just in time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the hospital waiting room, Telly worries about missing the Grand High Triangle Lover's visit. He then notices a girl sitting next to him with a hurt wrist. They exchange their injury stories, and Telly reassures her that she has nothing to worry about, and narrates a flashback sequence of what happened when he saw the doctor yesterday. He then frets about not knowing what will happen on the second visit, when the nurse calls him in ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|When Telly sees Dr. Sing, he hopes the appointment will be done soon, because he doesn't want to miss seeing the Grand High Triangle Lover. Dr. Sing understands, after all, he was a Triangle Lover himself when he was a kid! He points to his membership certificate on the wall, and promises to finish with Telly ASAP. He makes sure that the cast fits, and that Telly can wiggle his fingers. The visit is almost done, when Telly describes that he has difficulty sleeping with the cast. Dr. Sing suggests putting a pillow under the cast. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Sing says goodbye to Telly, when all of a sudden, they hear the fanfare music of none other than the Grand High Triangle Lover! They look outside, and witness as His Triangleness enters with Norman. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E / e (elephant / jazzy trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|14 Karat Soul sings "Hand Talk". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie has a bag of cookies, and locks them in a safe to protect them from Cookie Monster. When the monster discovers that the cookies are locked up tight, he eats the safe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A stop-motion-animated train runs out of track. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Take 6 sings their own version of The Alphabet Song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A door opens behind a mouse, who shrieks when she sees the E. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Snuffleupagus feels sad that his back half is better at tap-dancing than his front. In song, Savion shows him that his front half can rap while his back half taps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A British man narrates how chewing gum is made in Guatemala. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it was for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Grand High Triangle Lover was on his way to an important Triangle Lovers' summit meeting in Paris, when the news of Telly's broken arm reached him, so out of solidarity, he came to the hospital just to visit Telly. He even recognizes Dr. Sing after all these years! Finally, before he leaves, he stamps Telly's cast (then Freddy's cast, then Dr. Sing's jacket) with the official Triangle Lover's stamp. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children on a playground form the letters of the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pencil tries to write the word DANCE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Over the Top, a ZZ Top-like band, sings "ZZ Blues". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand Z / z |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Families". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Linda teaches a boy how to sign the word WALK. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Doll House" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|2 farmers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, and Herry Monster sing "I Think That It Is Wonderful". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash A princess claims that she will kiss anyone who has bulgy eyes, small ears, and a funny voice, wears a hat and coat, and is a frog. Kermit is the only one who fits that description, so she kisses him and, in a puff of smoke, she turns into a frog. Kermit invites her to "the hop", and she accepts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Grand High Triangle Lover finishes giving everyone in the waiting room a triangle stamp, including the girl whom Telly met earlier today. She has to come back tomorrow, and Telly reassures her that the second visit is nothing to worry about, especially since it involves finger-wiggling. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The GHTL gives a Spanish-speaking girl a stamp as well, and explains to Norman that triangles and Triangle Lovers are found worldwide, and he must be able to speak to as many of them as possible. He then bids everyone farewell as he departs for his flight to Paris, and Luis and Telly head back to Sesame Street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man points to the number 2 on a door, and counts 2 of his fingers (and 2 dinosaurs). Artist: Chris Hinton |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play". Snow leopards version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Boy and the UP balloons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Biff hangs numbers under Salvador Dada's paintings in an art museum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five girls play a clapping game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the Pride Day Ceremony, Donald is waiting to describe his proudest accomplishment, and is initially unsure of himself next to other impressive students. He finally proudly acclaims his achievement, tying his shoes all by himself. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Body Part Shout-Out Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Photographic demonstration of ALL, MOST, SOME, and NONE of an apple. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|More and more moths appear, and devour a man's clothes. Artist: Bob Kurtz |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, Luis and Telly talk to Maria about Telly's exciting visit to the hospital. Telly is still worried about not getting enough sleep, and soon becomes so tired that Luis has to carry him home. Maria announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide